


Sleep weighs us down, Sleep is what bound us.

by NixQuinnIsRoyalty



Series: Nix's one-shot book [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixQuinnIsRoyalty/pseuds/NixQuinnIsRoyalty
Summary: Phil can put off an aura of tiredness at will. It was nice to use while raising his boys to get the unruly three to sleep. At least in their last moments, they were asleep and not in pain, it was a nice way to go he thought. 827 words
Relationships: Phil Watson/Kristen Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Nix's one-shot book [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sleep weighs us down, Sleep is what bound us.

Phil had always known an immortal had multiple powers and he shouldn’t expect to only have wings. In the battle his second power presented itself he was hit as hard as his opponent exhaustion creeping into his bones brain barely registering the man in front of him getting one hit in before falling to the ground in a cold faint. Phil stood tall and plunged his sword through the man’s heart. 

What he didn’t expect was to find three sleeping children in his caravan. They were small and couldn’t be older than three. Phil sighed and used the fabric of the caravan to make a harness for the boys. Kristen was ecstatic over the two of them suddenly having three kids and threw herself into caring for them. Phil worked on getting control of his new power, Then Kristen had to go for several years, her council needed her. 

Phil had been left to raise the three boys who had gotten rowdy and confident in their place in his home. Phil found it cute that the three of them would play and fight together, until one night they wouldn’t go to bed. Constantly wrestling on Wilbur’s bed babbling about short-lived victories. Phil made a decision sitting on Techno’s bed wings spread a book in his lap. Phil began to read out loud keeping his voice soft to lure in the four-year-olds. The three of them looked at him before running over to him and cuddling into his sides. Wings curling around the three of them as he let his aura coat them and lull them to sleep as he told the story of a princess.

Phil finally adopted the three, his sons Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur. Phil smiled as he taught the three and they grew into amazing six-year-olds if not rambunctious as ever. Phil would smile and praise them, ruffle their hair, and whatever they wanted, but he refused to use his powers on them until Tommy got sick. He fell deeply ill and couldn’t be consoled, his brothers worrying over him at every turn. Phil made a decision that night to pull Tommy into his lap and let Techno and Wilbur lean into his sides. Sleep coating their minds and bodies as he cared for them. 

At 10 the boys were still loud as ever, the only one he seemed to ever get peace from was Techno. The boy often staring into off into space. Techno confided into him that he heard violent voices calling blood. Phil smiled teaching the boy how to control his urges. One night everything boiling over as a scream came from his son’s room. Techno holding his brother’s against the wall Phil didn’t think. The three passing out into his arms in seconds.

At 14 Tommy and Wilbur were getting anxious to leave, Techno working hard to control his voices. He knew his three kids wanted to explore and be as powerful as himself. He didn’t know the three of them had nightmares of their parents dying on nights he went outside to train and stay disciplined. That night he walked in to hear three whimpers from the boys’ room he assumed the worst. Never expecting to see them all curled up in Wilbur’s bed. Wilbur obviously stuck in a nightmare. Phil pulled his kids to his chest bringing them into a deep peaceful sleep.

The boys would be 18 now long having left for the land called the DreamSMP. Phil kept to himself after hearing his wife had been faded by another immortal, praying his sons would return home as new immortals. What he never expected was a letter begging him to save his sons from themselves.

Phil stood in the distance watching the chaos of his once rowdy boys turned war-hardened adults. Techno and Tommy screaming at each other and Wilbur standing in awe of the explosions he had caused. Phil waited in their base as the three made their way home a spark of insanity claiming their minds. The three paused seeing their father sitting on the couch wings spread wide a book on his lap. His voice carrying in the ravine. Hot chocolate steaming on the table in front of them. Their tired bodies carried themselves over to their father taking their places cuddling close to him wings wrapping around them. Slow sips the man reading until they were done and on the verge of sleep. One beat… Two beats.

“I’m proud of you three… but I cannot let you spread the seeds of doubt you desperately want to plant.”   
  
The three succumbed to darkness poison working their way through their systems. Phil smiled sadly, sleep was the most peaceful ways to go, he almost wished he could die for a taste of peace he often indulged his sons in. Maybe the next time, their next lives he could keep them safe… Phil followed his sons into blackness as four mugs crashed to the ground in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/hkv8qHRWwT  
> Please if you like my writing and want to see more one-shots or request plots I will take them here in my discord!!


End file.
